This application relates to methods for mounting flat display screens, particularly plasma screens, in mobile facilities and particularly to methods for vibration isolation for plasma screens in ambulances, mobile hospitals, travel trailers and military vehicles.
Flat display screens such as plasma screens offer many advantages over earlier display technologies. Unlike cathode-ray tubes, the screens are thin and flat, requiring less space while providing a larger surface area for display. Unlike liquid crystal displays, plasma screens have the advantage that they can be viewed at an angle without distortion. They are compatible with computers and satellite dishes and are not power hungry. Unfortunately, plasma screens have two large flat glass plates and the integrity of the gas seals between the plates must be maintained. Plasma screens are more shock-sensitive than are alternate monitors which limits not only the manner in which they are shipped, but also the uses to which they can be put. A method for mounting a plasma screen in a vehicle such as an ambulance would improve patient care in remote settings and expand the xe2x80x9cgolden hourxe2x80x9d so critical to emergency medicine for both civilians and military personnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,529 to Saton discloses a portable computer having a small plasma screen which is solid mounted.
English patent GB 2,357,178A is directed to a mounting system for a plasma display screen that includes a housing which provides adequate ventilation to prevent overheating.
Japanese Published Patent Application Hei 8-162028A discloses gaskets between the panel end mounts to serve as cushioning elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,717 to Kennard, IV, is directed to a vibration isolation device formed from a soft pliable substance into a stepped configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,596 to You et al. discloses a liquid crystal device with stress-relieved corners to improve impact resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,343 to Misaji et al. is directed to a vibration cancellation system incorporating a weight mounted in an elastic body.
The prior art devices fail to teach how to mount a large flat glass screen in such a manner as to prevent breakage when mounted in moving vehicles such as ambulances, buses and aircraft.
The object of this invention can be obtained by the use of a mounting system that provides limited freedom of movement. To achieve this object, a system is provided to firstly suspend a flat display screen within two frames, the two frames being separated from each other by linear low-friction devices and dampers, and to further isolate the screen from the second frame on four sides by springs and dampers, and confining the direction of movement by linear low-friction devices at 90xc2x0 to the first linear bearings.